Sweet Sacrifice
by PrettyMistakes
Summary: Based on the Evanescence song "Sweet Sacrifice": When new Gummis arrive to Gummi Glen Gusto's past comes back to haunt him. It would have been better if it was left alone. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

This is a story based on the Evanescence song "Sweet Sacrifice". It is much darker than what Gummi Bears used to be, but I hope you don't mind. The main character in this is Gusto.

I do not own the Gummi Bears - nor the song of Evanescence "Sweet Sacrifice".

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Prologue:

He couldn't believe it. They were finally here. Gruffi and the rest of the Gummis had waited so long to meet them. Zummi hadn't been talking about anything else in weeks and Grammi had been cooking the entire week to prepare for them to arrive.

Gruffi looked excitedly as they one by one got of the ships. The Gummis from New Gumbrea.

Zummi was the first one to step forward to welcome them to Gummi Glen. He shook hands with a purple Gummi bear who looked like he was a wizard – just like Zummi. Gruffi sighed happily. He still knew that not all of the Gummis from the Glen could be there to meet them, since the rest of them had to prepare at home. It was just him, Zummi, Tummi, Cubbi and the Barbics. That should also be enough.

Although he knew that there was one person who could have been here, if he had finished his stupid statue a little bit earlier.

* * *

"Welcome to the Glen!" Zummi said excitedly as they stepped into the living room. It looked like all of the Gummis of New Gumbrea were excited about being there. They all looked around, very fascinated.

"I like it here," the purple bear said, smiling. "It's a wonderful home you have." He looked around before continuing: "Were there more Gummi bears here, who we should meet?"

"Yes, I'll go get them," Gruffi said and went straight into the kitchen were Sunni and Grammi were putting the rest of the food on big plates.

"Come on, they want to meet you," he said. He could tell by the look on Sunni's face that she was not happy about having to stay at the Glen. She wanted to go to the beach with the others, but had been forced to stay and help with the rest of the preparations.

Speaking of preparations…

"Where is Gusto?" Gruffi asked. "Wasn't he supposed to have finished that statue?"

"He has probably finished it now," Grammi answered.

"Well, I'll go get him or else he'll be missing out on everything," Gruffi said and walked out in the hall and all the way to Gusto's room. Gusto only stayed there throughout the winter, when it was too cold for him to stay by the waterfall, but lately he has been in the Glen a lot. Gruffi was beginning to wonder why. He opened the door to the room and walked in.

Almost everything in there was covered in paint. It was several colors in one big mish-mash. Finally Gruffi saw a statue standing in the middle of the room.

"Gusto?"

"Yes?" A sky blue face appeared behind the statue. "Two seconds, I'm almost there."

"Why don't you come out to the rest of us now? They're here."

"Just two seconds, Gruffumundo," he answered.

Gruffumundo. He hated when Gusto called him that. Actually he hated it every time Gusto called him any kind of nickname. He could hear Gusto working on the final part. Finally Gusto appeared completely.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked and smiled friendly. It wasn't that bad actually. Gusto was a special artist, but this statue actually looked very good.

"It's fine. Now c'mon, you've got to meet the Gummis of New Gumbrea," Gruffi said. He walked out the door, and Gusto followed him.

When they both walked into the living room, the Gummis of New Gumbrea walked towards them. The purple bear walked towards Gusto.

"Augustus Gummi?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," Gusto answered, still smiling. He still couldn't believe that the Gummis of New Gumbrea finally has arrived. His timing had also been perfect; he had just finished his statue. But he wondered how the purple bear knew his name… maybe the rest of the Gummis of Gummi Glen had told him?

"I must ask you to sit down."

Gusto raised his eyebrows. That wasn't exactly the first thing he had hoped one of the Gummis of New Gumbrea would say to him. But he did what he was told; he sat down at the big round table in the middle of the room. The purple Gummi bear who had been talking to him sat down next to him, but still facing him.

"Augustus… your father is dead."


	2. Chapter 1: Rose

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 1: Rose

By this point everyone became silent. All eyes were on Gusto and the purple bear. Gusto was so surprised he just sat and stared in disbelief at the bear in front of him. There was a moment of silence. Finally he made himself say something:

"You… you knew my father?"

"Yes," the bear answered, looking sadly at the sky-blue bear. "But don't get us wrong. Telling you this is not the only reason why we're here. We wanted to come and visit you all…" His voice trailed off. Zummi was the one who broke the silence that occurred once again:

"But is…_was _Gusto's father really from New Gumbrea?" he asked, stepping towards the two bears. Gusto still stared at the purple bear. Grammi stepped up behind Gusto and placed her hand on his shoulder. It seemed like he didn't even recognize it.

"We don't know that. He lived there for as long as I can remember… but if he was actually from that area we do not know," the purple bear answered.

"When… when did it happen?" Gusto asked. This was probably the first time any of the bears present had seen him like this. He always wore a smile upon his lips – always. And this smile was gone now. He just sat there, with no real expression on his face anymore.

"Actually…" the purple bear said, still looking sadly at Gusto. "There is no easy way of telling you this… Gusto. But… it happened several years ago."

Gusto nodded. He didn't say anything. He just nodded.

"I think I need some air," he said quickly, in a low voice. Without doing more, he stood up from the chair and went to the door that led to the quick cars, having everyone staring sadly at him.

"Shouldn't we… do something?" Sunni asked the Glen Gummis. After all, they were the ones who knew Gusto the best and they all knew he hadn't acted like this before.

"No, Sunni dear, I think we need to give Gusto some time alone," Grammi answered.

The purple bear sighed, looking in the direction in which Gusto had gone.

"I knew this would be hard for him," he said, while looking at the rest of the Gummis of New Gumbrea, who nodded back at him. The Glen Gummis however looked at each other, thinking just the same thing: Gusto had never told any of them where he was from. Now they all knew, without him telling them.

Morning turned to lunch, and lunch turned to the afternoon. No-one had seen Gusto in many hours. The gummis of the Gummi Glen sat around the big table in the living room.

"Don't you think we should go out looking for Gusto?" Tummi suggested.

"Yes, we really should go find him," Zummi said.

"But I think it should only be a couple of us," Grammi said. "If we all go looking for him it will be too overwhelming."  
"You're right," Gruffi said and stood up from his chair. "I'm going."

"I'll come with you!" Cubbi said, hopping up from his chair. Gruffi couldn't help but smiling at the little bear. He always had the quality in wanting to help others. That would be useful right now, but…

"Cubbi, dear, I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to go with Gruffi," Grammi said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know you mean it well, but maybe Gusto needs to talk to an adult right now."

Cubbi looked up at Grammi, realizing she was right. He sighed and sat down again, while he watched Gruffi go out in the search of Gusto.

Gruffi looked several places before actually finding Gusto. When Gruffi entered Gusto's home by the waterfall, he saw a figure sitting up against the wall, staring blankly into space.

"Gusto?"

No response.

Gruffi sighed, knowing this was going to be a challenge. Gusto was always the happy one, the smiling one. None of the gummis of the Glen had seen him being sad, not even once. Gruffi was always so tempered and he often regretted being it, though he had a hard time admitting it to anyone. The worst was that he often let it all out on Gusto, while Gusto, on the other hand, always tried to have a positive attitude.

Gruffi suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he realized the figure was looking at him. He took a deep breath and then walked towards the wall, sitting down next to Gusto.

"How are you feeling?" Gruffi asked, as gently as he could. Gusto did not look at him, but finally words started coming out of his mouth.

"Terrible." The reply was thin, but it was there. That was always a start. Gusto sighed, looking down, before saying:  
"I never thought it would happen.... I… I never thought I would ever hear a single word about him again."

_N__o wonder why_, Gruffi thought. Gusto had been on island for so long, that he probably had forgotten the most of his past and problems.

There was a pause. Then Gusto continued talking:

"It was hard growing up with a father figure like him." Gusto looked up again. This time he looked at Gruffi for a moment.

"What was he like?" Gruffi asked, frowning.

A single tear started rolling down Gusto's cheek, but he continued talking:

"He was… always yelling. He was angry. Nothing made him happy, not even when you at least tried to make him smile…" For some reason Gruffi started feeling guilty – that was what he was always like himself. He was often angry too - especially towards Gusto. He suddenly realized how hard it actually was for Gusto having such a grumpy, old bear near him every day, if he also had had a father, who acted the exact same way.

Gusto sighed, before continuing:  
"And he hated me. That's the worst part."

"Why do you think he hated you?" Gruffi asked gently. Gusto looked at him for a moment.

"I just know."

It was silent for a moment. Gruffi was thinking like crazy. In his opinion it wasn't the best idea to have Gusto sitting in his home all alone – he had to be where the others were.

"Gusto, don't you want to come back to the Glen?" The bear in question looked up at him for a moment. "I mean," Gruffi continued, "I understand that you might want to be alone right now. But maybe it is not the best solution for you."

Gusto was thinking for a moment, but finally responded: "All right." They both got up and began walking back to the Glen.

Grammi placed the cup of hot chocolate in front of Gusto, who was sitting at the round table in the middle of the living room. Sunni, Cubbi and Tummi had been asked to go play with the new Gummi bears – even though they, especially Sunni, were very much against it. The rest of the adults, who Gusto normally talked to, sat around the table as well, not really knowing what to say. It was also hard to make Gusto say anything, so everyone just stayed silent.

"Gusto?"

A female voice was the one broke the silent. Gusto turned around in his chair. Before him stood a Gummi bear, around his age. She had light orange fur, blonde hair and she was wearing a brown dress.

"I'm… sorry, if this is not the right time… and I'm sorry for your loss, but… I…" Gusto interrupted her.

"I think I recognize my best friend when I see her, Rose – even though it may be many years ago since the last time I saw you." For the first time the entire day a small smile appeared on Gusto's lips. She smiled too, seeming a little relieved. Gusto stood up from his chair, placed a small kiss upon her cheek, and they just stood there for a moment, hugging. This was also a relief for the rest of the Gummi bears, even though they were a little surprised.

"Come and sit down," Gusto said, after the two friends let go of each other. "We have a lot we need to talk about."


End file.
